Orange Pop
by Gothmonkey642
Summary: Naruto goes to the club, Orange Pop, to forget about “things”, but meets someone while he’s there, oh who could it be? SasuNaru


**Hello all my lovely readers! New dance story! W00T! Anyway so Naruto goes to a club to forget about "things" but meets someone while he's there, oh who could it be? You'll just have to read and find out (though we all should already know, right?)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Sasuke nor do I own Sandstorm, if I did, the world would be a weird place.**

**Anyway enjoy! **

**696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969**

Naruto was at the club called Orange Pop.

It was Friday night; the air of the club was thick with sweat, music, and hormones. Not like Naruto was looking for someone, he just wanted to get away from everyone else.

Like Sakura.

What she did to him today was just cruel. Sakura knew he liked her, but she decided that the whole world had to know what she thought of him as a… Naruto shuddered at the names she called him, he didn't even want to remember the incident, it made him feel sick.

But the real thing that made Naruto feel bad was that Sasuke was right behind them, witness to the entire act.

So, to relieve himself of the day's stress and tension, Naruto showered himself in the music. The bass shook his body, tuning out everything but the music that engulfed him. His body reached the middle of the dance floor and began to move on its own, swaying to the time of the music, letting the waves of notes carry him along. His movements were smooth and fluid but hard, steel tipped, making him the center of attention.

The song ended and Naruto was very thirsty. As the new song blared through the then air, Naruto was sipping a cold beer. Naruto wasn't one to drink, but Naruto was in a mood to forget so by the time Naruto had finished his beer, his mind was buzzing and his movements were less controlled.

Naruto made it back to his spot on the floor and began to let himself go. He was at peace being lifted by the bass going through his body. So when someone's arms rapped around his chest and when Naruto felt someone's body on his back, he didn't stop moving, he just went with it.

'Maybe the person behind him could help me forget,' thought Naruto. The person tightened his grip on Naruto, and their bodies molded together. Naruto allowed the bass to carry his body as he grinded against the new person's body. Maybe it was the beer or the dance club in general, but Naruto found his mind travel from the music to the person that was keeping a tight hold on him.

Maybe it was the hormones in the air, because Naruto found himself falling for a person he didn't even know. Then Naruto's favorite techno song came on.

Sandstorm started off slow with a beat every now and then, so Naruto moved his hips to the beat. As the song picked up speed, so did Naruto's movements. Naruto was moving fast now, forgetting how much he was grinding against the mysterious person's lap.

His movements were sharp and with the beat. His head moved along with the small beats in the back of the song as the second fast part of the song picked up its pace, then did Naruto let out ever emotion he ever felt out, anger, happiness, sadness, embarrassment, love, and excitement and let them guide him as he continued dancing not even noticing the person still behind him getting an unintentional lap dance.

When the song ended, Naruto was breathing hard from dancing. Then, a voice whispered in his ear, "Will you move that fast for me, Dobe?"

Naruto gasped at the warm breath against his skin. He slowly turned around in the person's arms and came face to face with a sex god.

He had raven hair that spiked in the back and pure black eyes that shone with excitement. Naruto felt himself burning in places below the waist. Uchiha Sasuke.

The raven haired man pulled Naruto close to him and kissed him roughly in the middle of the dance floor as a slower mix started to play. Naruto started to struggle, trying with all his might, (**A/N: which wasn't much might I add**)not to enjoy the kiss, but his hormones, and maybe the ones floating about in the club, made him kiss back with as much passion as his dancing had had in it.

Which just so happened to trigger this chain of events…

First Sasuke pulled away and dragged Naruto to his car. They made-out for minutes, and then they drove off to a location that only the raven haired man knew about. At every red light, he would lean over and kiss the blond until the light turned green. Then he would floor it, speeding off to their destination.

He stopped the car at the base of a hill. He handed Naruto a blind fold but Naruto pushed the piece of cloth away.

"How do I know that you won't rape me when I put the blind fold on?" Naruto pointed out.

"Dobe, if I wanted to rape you, I would have raped you long ago in the middle of that dance floor." Sasuke then pushed the blind fold back to the blond. "I promise, you can trust me," Sasuke said sincerely.

Naruto took it, but was hesitant to put it on. Once he did, he heard Sasuke's door open and felt Sasuke leave the car. Then, after what felt like three hours, Naruto's door opened and someone grabbed his hand.

"Sasuke?" Naruto called out to darkness that he was enveloped in at the moment.

"Yes?" Was the reply, Sasuke was still there.

"Just making sure you're still here." Naruto answered while trying to get out of the car by himself, but tripped in the process.

Naruto couldn't see the ground so he didn't know when he would hit. Then he felt arms around his chest and felt his body being pulled and was pressed to Sasuke's.

"How about I lead the way?" Sasuke's voice rang in Naruto's ears.

Naruto pouted but agreed. Hearing only a soft 'dobe', Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hands and tugged him forward. As Naruto walked he felt the slope of the hill as they continued to walk.

When Sasuke stopped walking, Naruto continued walking until he ran into Sasuke's back. Naruto hear a chuckle, "You just can't stay off me, can you?"

Naruto pouted, but then felt lips press against his. Sasuke's hand reached back behind Naruto's head a pulled the blind fold off. Naruto leaned in close to Sasuke and Sasuke rapped his arms around Naruto almost desperately.

Naruto's front grinded into Sasuke's and they both moaned. Sasuke pulled away and went behind the tree that was sitting on the hill, witnessing these scenes and came back with a boom box.

He turned to Naruto and smirked. He pulled out a CD and put it in the CD slot. He pressed play and then another button. Soon Sandstorm was seeping out of the player and Sasuke turned to Naruto.

"Where the hell did that CD player come from Sasuke?" Naruto asked as Sasuke come closer to him.

"Well lets just say that I was hoping one day I would bring you up here with me and we would listen to something a bit more romantic but this I think," Sasuke said as he kissed Naruto's neck feverously, "will work just fine don't you think, Dobe?"

Naruto didn't respond, just letting Sasuke continue what he was doing.

"Lets dance, Naruto." Sasuke said as he pressed their bodies closer together as they did many things to the sounds of Sandstorm. They made love and the only witness was the music, the stars, and the lone tree that rested on the hill.

When Naruto woke up the next morning, he almost panicked when he remembered last night and didn't see Sasuke in front of him. He tried getting up but the arms around him prevented him from moving. Naruto looked down and saw he was wearing cloths again and Sasuke's arms were rapped tightly around him.

Naruto was happy. He had forgotten, found a new love, made love with a sex god under the stars and the best part of that was that Sasuke was still there, with his arms around Naruto.


End file.
